


Bakit Hindi Ako Crush ng Crush ko: An Analysis by Gregorio

by dragoncastle



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncastle/pseuds/dragoncastle
Summary: For the first time in forever, hindi crush si Goyo ng crush niya. Existential crisis ensues.





	1. Prinsesa

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this twitter prompt: https://twitter.com/gricken2018/status/1055652133461094405
> 
> Pero I made Goyo the drummer kasi I'm soft for Julian as a vocalist hehehehe.

‘ _Pag less than 2300 ang Reynold’s number, ibig sabihin laminar-’_

**_Nakaupo s’ya sa isang madilim na sulok_ **

_‘- 2300 to 4000 pag transient, tapos pag greater than 4000, turbulent.’_

**_Ewan ko ba kung bakit sa libu-libong babaeng nandoon_ **

_‘ Reynold’s number is the ratio of inertial force to viscous force.’_

**_Wala pang isang minuto nahulog na ang loob ko sa’yo_ **

_‘Tapos, ratio ng kinematic viscosity to –‘_

**_Gusto ko sanang marinig ang_ **

_‘-ugh, kinematic viscosity ratio to, uhm –‘_

**_Tinig mo. Umasa na rin_ **

_‘-uhm, kinematic viscosity to…to…PUNYETA. ANG INGAY!’_

Yamot na si EJ.

3rd long exam na niya sa isang araw sa isang major niya, pero nasaan siya ngayon imbes na nag-aaral?

Edi ayun. Nasa bar. Inaantay si Joven na matapos sa panonood sa boyfriend nitong gitarista ng isang banda na tumutugtog ngayon ng ‘Prinsesa’ ng 6cyclemind.

“Huy, EJ.” Si Joven. Lumingon si EJ at sinimangutan ang kaibigan.

“Ano, okay na ba uwi na ba tayo, mag-aaral pa ako.” Napabuntong-hininga si Joven sabay tingin sa mga index card at Casio FX-991ES PLUS na nakakalat sa mesa nila, katabi ng isang platong complimentary mani.

“Tapos na yung set nila Enteng. Pero bakit nag-aaral ka pa rin hanggang dito? Di mo man lang na-enjoy yung tugtog nila. No bias ha, pero magaling talaga yung banda nila Enteng.” Sabi ni Joven, sabay buntong hininga. “Alam mo namang kinaladkad kita papunta dito kasi alam kong kailangan mo na magpahinga.”

Tinaasan ni EJ ng kilay ang kaibigan. “Ulol. Kinaladkad mo ako dito kasi landi is life ka kahit 3rd long exam na natin sa isang araw.”

Namula ng bahagya si Joven. “Hindi ko naman dine-deny! Pero totoo rin yung kailangan mong mag-relax paminsan-minsan, EJ.”

“Oo na, oo na. Para kang nanay ko eh. Ano, tara na? Uwi na tayo, may 7AM class ako bukas.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Anak ng tokwa, ganadong-ganado ka ngayon, Enteng ah.” Manghang sabi ni Goyo pagkatapos ng kantang tinutugtog nila. Patapos na ang set nila. Isang kanta na lang at yung susunod na banda na ang tutugtog. Prinsesa by 6cyclemind daw yung huling kanta nila.

Napangiti si Enteng sa drummer nila. Nilayo ni Julian ang mikropono sa bibig bago sumabat sa usapan ng dalawa. “Syempre, andyan si babe eh.” Sabi nito, sabay ngisi.

“Ah. Kaya naman pala. Landi mo talaga, gago.” Natatawang sabi ni Goyo.

“Ulol, ikaw lang yun!” Sagot ni Enteng, habang eksperto nilalaro ang mga unang chords ng huli nilang kanta. “True love yung amin, gago.”

_‘Heh. True love ka diyan. Walang ganoon.’_ Isip-isip ni Goyo habang unti-unting hinahayaan ang sarili na madala sa bawat pintig at palo ng kanyang drums. Ilang segundo na lang at magsisimula nang kumanta si Julian.

**_Nakaupo s’ya sa isang madilim na sulok_ **

At sa eksaktong pagkakataong iyon, pagkatapos na pagkatapos ni Julian sa unang linya ng kanta, ay nakita siya ni Goyo. Siguro, kung sa ibang tao nangyari ito at kinwento lang sa kanya, baka pagtawanan niya pa sila. ‘ _Ano ‘to, telenovela? Love at first sight? ‘Wag ako, mga gago.’_ ‘Yun marahil ang sasabihin niya. Kaso hindi eh.

Pero noong lumapat ang titig niya sa lalaking nakaupong mag-isa sa sulok ng bar, para bang tumigil ang oras at muscle memory na lang ang tumulong sa kanyang ituloy ang pagtugtog.

**_Ewan ko ba kung bakit sa libu-libong babaeng nandoon_ **

Kadalasan, habang tumutugtog sila, naghahanap na si Goyo ng babaeng lalandiin for the night sa audience. Halata naman kung sino yung mukhang interesado eh. Iba yung ngiti, at nakikipagtitigan talaga sa kanya. Pagkatapos ng set, lalapitan na niya iyong babae, at may ka-date na siya for the rest of the night.

Marami rin namang babae ngayon, marami ring mukhang humuhuli sa tingin niya. Pero bakit parang wala siyang pakialam sa kanilang lahat ngayon?

**_Wala pang isang minuto nahulog na ang loob ko sa’yo_ **

Naramdaman ni Goyo na unti-unting bumibilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso.

At wala itong kinalaman sa adrenaline na madalas ay kasama niya sa pagtugtog.

Hindi niya maalis ang titig sa lalaki sa sulok ng bar na mukhang may sariling mundo.

Naalala ni Goyo kung paano niya inalaska si Enteng noong una itong nagkwento na in love na siya. ‘ _Love love ka diyan, landi mo lang yan. Alam mo, ‘Teng, love is a just a social construct. Love may fade but landi is life.’_

‘Yan tayo eh. Siguro hindi dapat nag-hapunan si Goyo kanina. Kakainin niya pala ngayon ang kanyang mga salita.


	2. Jeepney Love Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, hindi nakakalito 'yung mga UP life references from this chapter onwards. Pag may nakakalito, send me a message?? or comment hehe.

Ganap na ala una na ng hapon. Tirik ang araw sa langit. Sobrang init sa labas, pati ang bakal ng jeep na sinasakyan ni Goyo ay mainit na rin. At kung hindi pa masama ito, hindi rin umuusad ang mga sasakyan, kaya wala man lang pumapasok na hangin. Sumasakit na ang ulo ni Goyo sa init, at nadagdagan pa ito ng malakas na patugtog ng radyo ng driver.

 _‘Punyeta, traffic nanaman sa C.P. Garcia.’_ Inis na inis na sabi ni Goyo sa isip. Nang-lolock ng pinto ‘yung teacher niya sa next class, at ayon sa chat ni Enteng sa kanya, nagsisimula nang mag-roll call si sir. Malapit-lapit na siya sa building ng kanyang sunod na klase. Tantsa niya, mga less than five minutes away na lang kung walang traffic. Mga ten dahil meron.

‘ _Lakarin ko na lang kaya,’_ isip niya sa sarili, sabay iling. _‘Ulol, ayoko nga, ang init sa labas. Pa-late na lang ako.’_

Umusad ng kaunti ang jeep at huminto nanaman sa waiting shed na katapat noong bagong, puting Eng’g building sa C.P. Garcia. Saktong nagsimula ang bagong kanta sa radyo.

**_Sumakay ako sa jeepney –_ **

**_\- WISH 107.5 –_ **

**_Ikaw ang nakatabi_ **

May pumasok na ilang mga estudyante, dalawa ang pumunta sa harap, yung isa umupo sa tabi ni Goyo, doon sa gilid niya na malapit sa pinto. May hawak na isang karton ng J.Co yung bagong katabi niya, pang-income generating project siguro sa org.

 “Bayad po,” sabi ng kanyang bagong katabi, sabay abot ng barya. Lumingon si Goyo para i-abot ang bayad.

**_Di makapaniwala, parang may hiwagang nadama_ **

**_Nang tumama sa’yo ang aking mga mata_ **

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Goyo. Bumilis bigla ang tibok ng puso. Sa isang iglap, wala na siya sa mainit na jeep sa gitna ng C.P. Garcia, kung hindi nandoon sa entablado, sa gig kung saan nagsimula ang lahat.

Hinding hindi niya malilimutan ang mukhang iyon.

_Two minutes in sa huling kanta nila at sigurado na si Goyo na kabisadong kabisado na niya ang bawat kurba at lubog sa mukha ng lalaking nakaupo sa malayong sulok ng bar. Nakakagulat, kung tutuusin, na hindi pa napapansin nito ang mga titig ni Goyo, eh halos hindi na naalis ang mata ng musikero sa kanya mula noong una siyang makita. Para bang nagbabakasakali na baka lumingon rin si EJ sa kanya, at sa wakas mahuli rin ang kanyang tingin._

_Sa kasamaang palad para kay Goyo, kung gaano katindi ang focus niya kay EJ, ganoon din katindi ang focus nito sa ginagawa. Para bang wala itong pakialam sa mga nangyayari sa kanyang paligid at walang hintong inaaral ang mga index card na nakakalat sa harap niya._

_Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng kanilang set ay akma nang lalapit si Goyo para makipagkilala, nang bigla siyang hinila pabalik ni Julian._

_“Hoy, tukmol, mangbababae ka nanaman. Teka lang at gusto tayo makausap ng may-ari ng bar. Gusto ata mag-schedule ng isa pang gig.”_

_Sumimangot si Goyo sa kapatid. Nawala sa kanyang paningin iyong lalaking gusto niyang kilalanin dahil sa bulto ng tao na dumaan sa harap niya. “Si Enteng na lang isama mo, kuya. May pupuntahan pa ako.”_

_Kinwelyuhan siya ni Julian sabay hila papuntang direksyon ng backstage. “Umalis na si Enteng, ihahatid pa daw niya yung boyfriend niya pauwi. Mamaya ka na lumandi, one at a time lang pwede.”_

_Wala nang nagawa si Goyo kung hindi ipagdasal na sana nandoon pa pagbalik niya yung cute pero medyo weird na lalaking nag-aaral sa bar._

Wala na ‘yung lalaki pagbalik niya. Bad trip siya kay Julian buong gabi nun.

Pero sabi nga nila, ‘when a door closes, a window opens’. At mukhang may nagbukas naman ng bintana ng oportunidad para kay Goyo, dahil andito ngayon sa tabi niya si cute-guy-na-nagaaral-sa-bar. Para bang tumigil ang oras. Para bang huminto ang mundo.  Or baka huminto nga talaga, trapik eh.

**_Sabi nila’y walang hiwaga_ **

**_Kung wala’y ano itong nadarama_ **

May pagka-weirdo yung katabi ngayon ni EJ sa jeep.

Una, nung magpapaabot dapat siya ng bayad dito, ang tagal nitong tumitig sa kanya, hindi kumikilos, at kung makatingin ay para bang taong naligaw sa disyerto at si EJ ang oasis. Ilang segundo rin siguro yung awkward moment na nakabitin yung kamay niya na may barya sa ere, tapos nakatitig lang sa kanya ‘yung lalaki.

Pangalawa, nung natauhan na – sa wakas – ‘yung lalaki at kinuha na ang bayad niya para iabot sa driver, bahagyang humawak ito sa kamay niya. Normal naman na magdampi ang mga kamay kapag nag-aabot ng bayad, pero ‘di maiwasan ni EJ na mapansin na hinawakan nito ang kanyang kamay nang mas matagal kaysa sa kailangan.

Pangatlo, pasulyap sulyap pa rin ito sa kanya hanggang ngayon, na para bang may gustong sabihin.

’ _Baka kakilala ko ‘to?’_ Tanong ni EJ sa sarili. _‘Hindi kaya aplikante namin ‘to sa org at gustong magpapirma ng sig sheet.’_  Nahuli niya uling nagnakaw ng tingin ito sa kanya. Napakunot ang noo niya. Parang hindi naman niya kilala.

Baka weirdo lang talaga.

 _‘Sayang,’_ isip ni EJ, _‘cute pa naman.’_

**_Ayoko nang pumara kahit san mapunta_ **

**_Ayoko nang pumara kung ikaw ang kasama_ **

Eksaktong ten minutes na ang nakalipas mula nung nagsimula ang klase ni Goyo sa CAL.

Nasa jeep pa rin siya.

Nasa Vinzon’s na ‘yung Ikot.

Tapos na rin mag-play ang Jeepney Love Story ni Yeng Constantino sa radyo, pero naka-loop pa rin ‘yung lyrics sa utak niya.

**_Ayoko nang pumara_ **

**_Ayoko nang pumara_ **


	3. Tuliro

Aminado naman si Goyo na wala siya sa sarili ngayong araw na ito. Yamot na nga sa kanya si Julian dahil wala siya parati sa tamang beat sa halos buong araw nilang practice.

“Tangina naman, Goyong,” iritang bulalas ni Julian pagkatapos magkamali ulit ni Goyo ng palo ng drums, “ilang beses na natin natugtog ‘tong kantang ito sa mga gig. Ano nanamang nakain mo at puro ka mali ngayon?”

Ang tamang sagot ay J.Co

‘Yun ang nakain ni Goyo kaya siya nagkaganito.

**_Labis akong nahuhumaling_ **

_Napansin na lamang ni Goyo na lampas na siya sa dapat niyang babaan noong narinig niyang pumara ‘yung katabi niya na kanina pa niya palihim na tinitingnan. Sa totoo lang, kanina, lantaran ‘yung pagtitig niya kaso napansin niyang nakakahalata na ‘yung lalaki kaya pinasimplehan na lang niya._

_Sa waiting shed sa likod ng Engineering ito bumaba. Naramdaman ni Goyo na unti-unting bumabagsak ang puso niya habang pinapanood ang lalaki na lumabas ng jeep._

**_Sabik sa bawat sandaling_ **

**_Ika’y makapiling_ **

_Para bang may tumutulak sa kanyang may gawin. Kahit ano, mapigilan lang ito, o maski man lang makuha ang pangalan ng lalaking pumukaw ng kanyang atensyon. Naramdaman ni Goyo ang pag-garalgal ng makina na sumesenyas na aandar na ang jeep. Hindi pwede ito._

_Bahala na._

_“Manong, para!” Sigaw ni Goyo, sabay lundag pababa sa jeep na unti-unti nang paliko sa kurbada ng kalsada. Ang tingin niya ay hindi maalis sa lalaking may hawak ng karton ng J.Co na akma nang tatawid._

_Pakiramdam ni Goyo, para siyang action star na lumulundag palabas ng mga kumakarerang sasakyan para lang maligtas ang kanyang leading lady. Macho. Gwapo. Very Coco Martin. Ang problema nga lang, si Coco Martin hindi nadadapa nang una mukha pag tumatalon palabas ng mga umaandar na sasakyan. At ‘yun mismo ang nangyari kay Goyo._

_Habang nakasalampak sa gilid ng kalsada, naisip na lang ni Goyo na masakit pala lumagapak sa aspalto. Mabuti na lang at mukhang isang tao lang ang nakakita ng kapalpakan niya._

_Kaso nga lang, yung crush niya yung nag-iisang taong iyon. Shet, bawas pogi points._

_Nakatingin ito kay Goyo na para bang nagdedebate kung tutulungan ba siya o hindi. Sana ‘wag. Ayaw na ni Goyo magpatulong, nakakahiya naman kung ang unang interaksyon nila ay dahil sumemplang siya sa pagbaba ng jeep. Iba dapat ang conversation starter nila ngayon. Dali-daling pinilit ni Goyo na tumayo._

**_Giliw, hayaang lumapit_ **

**_Huwag mo sanang ipagkait_ **

**_Malas ang langit_ **

_“Ah, puta!” Napasigaw si Goyo sa sakit noong maglagay siya ng bigat sa kaliwang paa. Na-sprain ata siya. Nakatingin pa rin sa kanya ‘yung lalaki habang ika-ikang lumapit si Goyo. Hindi niya alam anong sasabihin, pero andito na siya eh, ngayon pa ba siya aatras?_

_Huminto si Goyo sa harapan ng crush. “Uhm, hi.”_

* * *

 

_Kumunot ang noo ni EJ noong nakitang papalapit sa kanya iyong lalaking napagdesisyunang gawing swimming pool ang aspalto. Lalo siyang nagtaka noong lumapit ito sa kanya at nakipagusap. So, tama nga ba ang una niyang hula na kakilala nga niya ito? Tangina, ito ba yung kaklase niya sa Comm 3 last sem na nakalimutan niyang bayaran para sa contribution niya sa final group project?_

_Shit, abot naman ata ng 100 laman ng wallet niya, baka makumbinsi niya itong next time na lang yung balanse. ‘Di naman talaga niya sinasadyang makalimutan. Nawala lang talaga sa isip niya at hindi naman din sila Facebook friends kaya ‘di na niya alam paano ulit ito makikita nang matapos na ang klase nila at nakapagpasa na sila ng final project._

_Narinig niya itong mag-hi sa kanya._

_“Hi?” Sagot ni EJ, “uhm, ano, ikaw ba ‘yung kaklase ko sa Comm 3 last sem, sorry, ‘di ko naman sinasadyang di magbayad-“_

_“-what, no!” Putol nito kay EJ, “no, no. ‘Di pa ata tayo nagiging magkaklase ever. Also, ngayon pa lang ako nag-t-take ng Comm 3.”_

_Nabunutan ng tinik si EJ. Mukhang ‘di na siya mauuwi ngayon sa pancit canton for dinner._

_Pero kung hindi siya ‘yung kaklase ni EJ sa Comm 3, sino ‘yung lalaking nakatayo ngayon sa harap niya at anong kailangan niya kay EJ?_

_“Uhm, ano, by the way, I’m Goyo. Gregorio del Pilar, pero Goyo na lang.” Sabi nito, sabay abot ng kamay kay EJ._

_Tiningnan ni EJ ito ng ilang segundo, sabay nakipagkamay. “EJ,” sagot niya, “may kailangan ka ba, Goyo?”_

* * *

 

_Pinigilan ni Goyo ang ngiting tagumpay na unti-unting namumuo sa kanyang mukha nang malaman ang pangalan ng crush, dahil una, ayaw niyang magmukhang creepy, at pangalawa, kailangan niya makaisip ng alibi kung bakit siya nakikipagusap kay EJ ngayon. Hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihing lumapit lang siya para makipagkilala. Ang sketchy niya naman masyado. Lumapag ang tingin niya sa kahon na hawak ni EJ._

_“J.Co!” Bulalas niya, “bibili ako ng J.Co! Binebenta mo ‘yan ‘di ba?”_

_Napatinigin si EJ sa kahon ng donuts na totoo nga na binebenta niya bilang fund raising project nila sa org. Tumaas ang kilay niya. “Oo, pero, hinabol mo ako…para bumili ng J.Co?”_

_‘Shit’, isip ni Goyo, ang bobo ata ng dahilan niya._

_Okay lang, binentahan pa rin naman siya ng donut ni EJ._

* * *

 

Nabalik si Goyo sa kasalukuyan ng maingay na boses ni Julian na nagsasabing break daw muna sila nang isang oras kasi andyan na ‘yung boyfriend ni Enteng at may dalang merienda para sa kanila.

“Baaaabe!” Pabirong bati ni Julian kay Joven nang makita itong papasok sa garahe ng mga del Pilar na ginawa na nilang studio.

“Ulopong ka, Julian, ‘wag mo agawin boyfriend ko,” inis na sagot ni Enteng sabay salubong kay Joven. “Salamat sa merienda, babe.” Sabi ni Enteng matapos halikan ang pisngi ni Joven.

“Hoy, ano yan, bakit may halikan, baby pa ako ‘di ko pa pwedeng makita ‘yan!” Pang-asar ni Goyo sabay lapit kina Enteng na may suot na nakakagagong ngisi. “Anong dala mo pala, Joven, binilhan mo ba ako ng choco mallow pie galing Jollibee? Noong isang araw pa ako nag-c-crave ‘nun eh.”

“Ah, Chickenjoy bucket lang ‘itong hawak ko eh, pero binili kita ng choco mallow pie, nandoon sa isang paper bag. By the way, guys, kasama ko pala ‘yung friend ko ha. Gagawa kasi kaming project after ko dito.”

Binaling ni Joven ang kamay niya palikod kung saan may nakatayo palang isang lalaki na may hawak ding paper bag ng Jollibee. “Hi, I’m EJ. Sorry, makiki-gate crash muna ako sa practice niyo.” Nanlaki ang mata ni Goyo. Hindi niya makakalimutan ang boses na iyon na mula noong una niyang marinig ay pina-play na niya sa utak niya.

**_Anong nadarama_ **

**_Tuwing makikita kang dumarating_ **

Napansin na siya sa wakas ni EJ. Kumunot ang noo nito nang makita siya na para bang inaalala kung bakit siya pamilyar.

“Ah!” Bulalas nito, “naaalala kita! Ikaw yung bumili sakin ng J.Co sa waiting shed!”

“EJ, magkakilala kayo ni Goyo?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Joven.

“Joven, siya ‘yung kinwento ko sa’yo na lalaking nag-dive palabas ng umaandar na jeep para bumili sakin ng J.Co.” Paliwanag ni EJ. Tumango si Joven na para bang naliwanagan.

“Hindi mo naman kasi nabanggit iyong pangalan,” sagot ni Joven. “Grabe, Goyo, ganoon ka ba ka-mahilig sa donut?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si EJ, “hindi ko na maalala noong kinwento ko eh.”

 _‘Aray ko po,’_ isip ni Goyo. Samantalang siya, highlight ng linggo niya ‘yung unang paguusap na iyon.

“Anyway, at least ngayon alam ko na ulit. I won’t forget again. Nice to properly meet you, Goyo-na-mahilig-sa-Alcapone.”

**_Tuliro, ‘di malaman ang gagawin at_ **

**_Walang sinumang makapipigil sa akin_ **

**_At wala nang ibang makapagbabago ng aking isip sa’yo_ **

Pangalawang beses na nagkadaupang palad sila noong pagkakataong iyon at tuwang tuwa naman si Goyo. _‘Tangina ang lambot ng kamay niya, thank you Lord for this blessing.’_

“And you must be Enteng,” narinig niyang sinabi ni EJ, sabay lipat ng atensyon nito kay Vicente. “Joven’s told me so much about you. Like, literally. Hindi talaga siya humihinto.”

Napatawa ng kaunti si Enteng, “Vicente Enriquez. Hindi ako tatalon sa jeep para sa J.Co pero pwede mo akong bentahan ng toasted siopao.”

“Hoy, bakit ang tagal niyo naman diyan sa pintuan, gusto ko na kumain ng Chickenjoy!” Sabat ni Julian na kanina ay nakaupo sa dulo ng garahe. Nakatayo na siya ngayon at papalapit sa kanila. “Sino kausap niyo?”

“Friend ko, Julian!” Sagot ni Joven, “si EJ. Halika dito pakilala kita!”

Lumapit si Julian sa grupo, at nang sapat na ang lapit niya para maaninag ang kanyang mukha, nanlaki ang mata ni EJ.

Fuck, ‘eto ‘yung groupmate niya sa Comm 3 na ‘di pa niya nababayaran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grabe, EJ, magbayad ka nga ng contribution.


End file.
